


亚瑟韦尔斯利的首相记事

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF, Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Napoleonic Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 威灵顿公爵亚瑟韦尔斯利在任英国首相时期和内阁秘书阿诺德罗宾逊，一个有名的保守反对改革的首相，一个不喜欢改革的内阁秘书之间的二三事。
Relationships: Arthur Wellesley /Aronld Robinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 逗逼傻白甜向 ooc有！不喜勿入！主要角色非cp向！魔幻历史向。有现代元素

1

“很高兴认识你，Sir Arnold.”

亚瑟韦尔斯利向面前的秘书长伸出手，他对这位内阁秘书兼文官长其实颇有好感，以前他在任军需部长的时候和Arnold Robinson有过交际。对方的爱国精神和简单利落的办事风格都颇得他的心意。

“能和您一起共事同样也是我的荣幸，Prime Minister.”秘书长礼貌的回握住上司的手，他从小就有着参军的梦想只可惜因为种种原因而落空，现在亚瑟韦尔斯利成了他的上司，他当然非常高兴。况且抛去私人感情，比起那个不安分的“悠哉的坎宁”，新上任的首相所坚持的日常明显更符合文官集团的利益。

亚瑟韦尔斯利想要尽量表达出自己的善意，“呃，Sir Arnold以后私下里不用叫我首相了，叫我亚瑟就好。”

“Yes,Prime Minister.”

2

在一次和帕莫斯顿散步之后，亚瑟韦尔斯利觉得需要找秘书长谈谈有关于常务秘书们把大臣们整的欲哭无泪的问题。

亚瑟韦尔斯利在秘书长面前非常委婉的表达的自己的想法，虽然他也想看笑话，但是维持一个稳定的政府显然更重要。

而阿诺德爵士的态度也很明确，被常务秘书调教是当大臣的一环，不爽不要来。

3

最近几天赫斯基森搅的内阁和白厅相当不消停，亚瑟韦尔斯利在询问玩秘书长的意见后，他决定让赫斯基森遂了他辞职的心愿。

秘书长很赞成首相的想法，为了顺利的把这帮人给顺利的打包走，他用了些不可明说的手段。

当然，我们永远不知道这背后的原因。

我们唯一能知道的是阿诺德爵士遗憾不能把他们给赶去爱尔兰下院当后座议员。

4

新上任的外交部长阿伯丁非常符合亚瑟韦尔斯利的心意，虽然坎宁的烂摊子很难收拾，但是现在还是有希望解决这个麻烦的。

同样的，内阁秘书也很高兴，现在外交部长想要知道具体外交情况只能看泰晤士报了。

毕竟外交部秘书驯服大臣的能力是白厅上下有目共睹的。

5

亚瑟韦尔斯利的情况当然没有阿伯丁那么惨，他的红盒子比外交部长多了一倍不止。

这到底是为什么呢？

因为首相不会因为随随便便和某国大使吃完一顿饭后而毁掉外交部两年的外交成果。

阿诺德爵士如是说。

6

被外交事务弄的焦头烂额的首相向内阁秘书抱怨说外交可真复杂。

“是的，所以您更应该把这些事交给外交部去处理。”

阿诺德边说边把手中一部分文件放到桌上。

“那一部分呢？”亚瑟韦尔斯利示意阿诺德手上的另一些文件。

“哦，这些是不重要的。”

……

7

“我觉得外交部不会同意的。”阿伯丁诚恳的向首相表达了自己的看法。

“是他们听我们的，还是我们听他们的？”亚瑟韦尔斯利有些生气。

“可是，您所知的也不比我多多少。”

“外交大臣是你，阿伯丁。你难道不知道具体情况？”

“外交部会告诉我，我应该知道的情况。”

……

亚瑟韦尔斯利突然觉得整日忙于应付宗教问题的自己不是这里最惨的那一个。

7

“你知道的，明天在议院那些辉格党肯定是要向我提问，为了让我难堪。”

研究演讲稿的亚瑟韦尔斯利突然向身边的内阁秘书抛出这么一句，“我要怎么应付他们？”

“通常来讲，政府会选择不回答他们。”

“But……”

“Good luck,Prime Minister.”

8

首相亚瑟韦尔斯利aka威灵顿公爵不喜欢那些嘴巴上天天叫着民主的反对党议员。

他对他器重的内阁秘书能和他站在同一条战线上感到很是欣慰。

在这方面内阁秘书的给首相提供了许多金句用于怼人，例如有次他在面对辉格党议员忍不住用了一句阿诺德的话来回敬他。

“你可以是民主，或者你可以有个政府。”

9

在关于文官受勋的这件事上，作为投桃报李，亚瑟韦尔斯利倒批准的很爽快。

他祝贺刚拿到GCB的阿诺德，“虽然上帝早就叫你上帝了（GCMG），但是你拿GCB的速度可比我当年快多了。”

“也不知道那时候是谁拖着没给我批准。”

韦尔斯利首相小声嘀咕道。

10

在听到他曾在爱尔兰做过下院议员后，亚瑟韦尔斯利敢保证那是他第一次在阿诺德脸上露出的那样惊讶的表情。

首相侧着头，不解的问道，“虽然我对政府的了解和掌握不如你，以前当议员也当的不算好。可是阿诺德你为什么要露出这种表情？”

“我无意冒犯您，首相。”内阁秘书严肃的回答，“我只是感慨您竟然和那群智力尚未发育的，不怀好意，装腔作势，自以为是的酒鬼演员相处了那么久。”

11

要问大英公务员的传统艺能是什么，当然非引经据典的长难句和时不时提到的拉丁文希腊文莫属。

亚瑟韦尔斯利经常被阿诺德的拉丁文和希腊文攻击的一脸懵逼。

讲慢点，听不懂，求你说人话！

阿韦：救救孩子吧。

12

现任首相不太受民众待见这是在内阁和白厅总所周知的事情。

阿诺德把一份账单递给正在和红盒子奋勇作战的首相。

“这是阿普斯利宅的房屋修缮清单。介于这上面高于其他项目的窗户修缮费用，我建议您最好对窗户采取行之有效的保护措施，防止您再多支付一笔修缮费用。”

首相看着账单沉思了一会，目光复杂的看向阿诺德。

“为什么我们俩个人的政治立场相近，而你家的窗户却没事？”

“或许因为我只是卑微且不受瞩目的国家公器。”

13

亚瑟韦尔斯利一直很好奇政府文官的选拔条件是什么，终于有一天他向阿诺德抛出了这个问题。

被问及的内阁秘书长推了推自己的黑框眼镜，神秘的笑笑。

“纵观历史，古往今来，大多数文官出身于牛津和剑桥。”

“所以你们只要牛津和剑桥的毕业生？”

“Yes or no,但考虑到英国只有两所大学，或者您可以这么认为。”

14

“那么公务员考试要考什么？”

“拉丁文是很重要的。”内阁秘书面带笑容。

“希腊文也在考察范围内。”

“……算了，当我没问。”

亚瑟韦尔斯利表示他觉得自己下属在内涵他，而且他还有证据。

15

“Prime Minister,在下午您有一个会议需要召开。”

“关于印度还是爱尔兰？”

“是党内事务，您该不会忘记今天您要选择下任党鞕了吧。”

“你不说我还真忘了。”亚瑟韦尔斯利给手头的文件签完字，交给阿诺德。“党内的大多数人推荐谁？”

他知道内阁办公厅的消息比他灵通太多，外加这和政府事务关系不大，阿诺德会帮他这个忙。

“Francis Urquhart，毕业于牛津大学贝利奥尔学院。”

“他和你是校友？”

“不，这只是一个美妙的巧合,Prime Minister.”

16

亚瑟韦尔斯利也会向阿巴斯诺特夫人抱怨文官们遣词造句太繁琐累赘，时常听的人头疼。

“你也不看看他们是从哪里毕业的，”阿巴斯诺特夫人觉得公爵太大惊小怪了，继续说道：“你要是听懂了，那他们的牛津剑桥不就白上了。”

……

亚瑟韦尔斯利：道理我都懂，这茬咱们能绕过去吗？

17

“阿诺德，”在送完文件后，亚瑟韦尔斯利叫住了内阁秘书。

“什么事？Prime Minister.”

亚瑟韦尔斯利指着桌上放着的一份报纸，问道：“阿诺德，我想听听你对我和波拿巴的看法。”

“作为大英的公务员我自然不会对我们的敌人抱以好感。”

“阿诺德！”

“但作为个人来讲，您和那位圣赫勒拿岛上的英雄，我都同样的敬仰。”

18

也不知道是为什么，远在某海岛上的种菜老农在知道亚瑟韦尔斯利成了首相以后，特意写了封信来幸灾乐祸，冷嘲热讽。

亚瑟韦尔斯利当然没给他回信。

只是他想不明白，为什么内阁办公厅的名声居然连法国人都听说了。

寄信的老农说：“我没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗。”

阿诺德：是玫瑰(指正

19

“为什么公爵您会如此执着于拿破仑波拿巴？”

受邀在阿普斯利宅吃晚饭的内阁秘书向主人提出问题，“他的厨子，他的画，他的情人，他的雕像。”

“我说这也只是个美妙的巧合，你信吗？”

20

“阿诺德，你说我去哪怎么都有一群人嘘我？”亚瑟韦尔斯利故作忧伤的开口，“为什么他们不会去尝试理解别人想法呢？”

内阁秘书瞟了在那故作忧伤的首相一眼，低下头继续写会议摘要，“您要不和他们一起去高喊Bunaparte Forever，这样他们或许会认为你站他们这边。”

“阿诺德，你是在搞笑吗？”

“Yes,Prime Minister.”

21

反对党推动的改革在下议院推行的如火如荼，亚瑟韦尔斯利公开挑战改革，但显然他现在处于劣势。

阿诺德在这点上很支持首相，他对首相这样表态：“经验表明，凡是地方政府改革，总弹到我们头上，无论是谁想省钱或裁员，在地方政府有用，在白厅也照样有用。”

而作为内阁秘书的阿诺德给首相提出的应对建议是这样的，“您也许可以考虑辞职。”

“最好把某些看似无足轻重但十万火急的事交给铁定办事不利的人，比如反对党和地方政府。”

22

“你觉得辉格党会选谁当新首相？”

“不好说，”阿诺德思索一会儿，“这就像选个疯子管理精神病院。”

亚瑟韦尔斯利投来了不赞同的目光。

23

“但是他们为了维护党派团结，最后选出的人可能会有以下几个特点。”

“是什么？”

“可塑性强的，灵活的，随和的，思维不敏锐，没能力改变现状，懂得接受引导，将国家大事留给专家解决。”

24

求助！为什么我的下属天天内涵我。

在这个问题的下面最高赞的回答是这样的：

熟人太多，先匿为敬。

如果他经常内涵你，要不是你自己有一堆毛病你下属实在看不下去，要不就是他喜欢你，你懂的。PS:我觉得你是第一种，英国将军。

题主回复:看来你在这方面比我有经验啊，波拿巴。PS：我觉得圣赫勒拿岛气候不错，你在那里住着感觉如何？

答主回复:滚，****，亚瑟韦斯利！

吃瓜群众围观了英国首相和法国前皇帝互相嘲讽了一百多楼以后，表示吃瓜吃的一脸满足。

拿威拿这对cp迅速登上了cp热搜榜，直接后果是群众过于猛烈的热情直接把服务器给弄的宕机了。

然后这两人又多上了两天热搜 

而在众多回答下一个匿名回答似乎被众人遗忘在了角落：

您真的想多了，Prime Minister.

25

“在我看来不能只让英法两国占领舆论高地。”

“？您想怎么做，沙皇陛下。”

“你们把我和波拿巴在蒂尔西特，爱尔福特；和威灵顿公爵在圣彼得堡发生的事，找几个作家合理夸张润色一下，写几篇文章，把它们发布到社交平台上。”

“？？？”

26

在公爵辞职后，文官们即将迎来新的内阁。

内阁办公厅没有党派立场，可这也不妨碍他们讨厌辉格党，毕竟一群热衷改革的议员和文官一起合作实在困难。

惹了文官们外加现在正逢局势动荡的首相自然做不满五年任期就被赶下了台，现在又是新内阁重组的时候。

在这种微妙节点上，阿诺德突然来到阿普斯利宅来拜访前首相。

内阁秘书从前首相手里接过了装着葡萄酒的玻璃杯，说道：“当有一人天数将至，为了国家的大局，不知道他是否愿意去到水草丰美之地，脱胎换骨，重新献身于至高无上之权威。”

亚瑟韦尔斯利和阿诺德碰了碰杯。“合作愉快？”

喝完了杯中深红色的液体，亚瑟韦尔斯利站起身去倒酒，他问道：“你还想再来点吗？这酒很不错的，阿诺德。”

阿诺德笑了笑，

“Yes,Prime Minister.”

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非正片的沙雕段子

1

苏尔特曾给威灵顿写信，询问他为什么能和文官们和睦共处。

公爵是这样回信的：这很简单，你别招惹他们，他们就不会动你。比如我们的文官长就非常好说话，你可以按我的方法去尝试一下。

收到回信的苏尔特：呵呵，我信你个鬼。你要是碰到塔列朗这种等级的，看你还能这么嘚瑟。

亚瑟韦斯利：不瞒你说，我觉得我们内阁秘书能和塔列朗打个平手。

2

梅特涅和阿诺德见过几次面，那时候阿诺德还不是内阁秘书兼文官长，只是被人手不够的外交部临时调来帮忙。

梅特涅和塔列朗感慨说这小伙子有前途，是个人才，以后在欧洲政坛上一定会有他一席之地。

他们没想到的是，阿诺德后来去做了内阁秘书，彻底隐身于幕后。

3

白厅的公务员知道他们上司欣赏波拿巴，虽然他们颇有微词，但是他们不敢说。

在他们心目中内阁秘书比波拿巴恐怖太多，他们宁愿去面对传说中的科西嘉岛的怪物，都不愿意在看似和蔼的内阁秘书面前指责他的爱好。

4

俄国的沙皇亚历山大一世在得知威灵顿成功当选首相后，亲笔写了封贺信，并且在信的最后小小的好奇了一下，希望公爵能够告诉他英国的内阁办公厅到底什么部门。

亚瑟韦斯利在回信里感谢了沙皇对他的关切，顺便用一句话概括了内阁办公厅。

“那里充斥着如同梅特涅和塔列朗一般的人。”

看到这里的沙皇身体一抖，感慨英国政府还真是个龙潭虎穴。

5

又收到了圣岛来信的首相还是再一次的打开了信，在信上波拿巴说希望他能给洛总督配个牛津剑桥毕业的文官给总督当私人秘书。

一眼看穿了某人想法的亚瑟韦斯利：呵，你打的什么主意我还不知道？

然后他顺便把这事告诉了阿诺德。

得知此事后的内阁秘书：他想都别想，白厅的玫瑰什么绝对不允许被放到荒岛上。

6

阿诺德时常听到首相抱怨唐宁街十号太小，作为内阁秘书为首相排忧解难是他的工作。

“或许您可以效仿前例在十号修个‘花园别馆’？”

最近焦虑温莎堡和阿普斯利宅维修费用的亚瑟韦斯利想也不想就否决了这个提议。

内阁秘书抱着文件，逆着光站着，眼镜的反光让人看不出他的表情。

“作为内阁秘书，提前打消首相不必要的想法也是本职工作之一。”by Sir Arnold.

7

在圣赫勒拿岛上闲来无事的拿破仑某日和贝西小朋友闲聊的时候，谈到亚瑟韦斯利，拿破仑语重心长的告诉贝西：“你看那个亚瑟韦斯利虽然当了首相，表面看上去风光，可是他就是去自讨苦吃。”

“为什么呢？”贝西一脸迷茫。

“那群英国的文官说的话他听都听不懂，何必呢。要是我去……”

正好路过的贝特朗为了给皇帝留点面子，就没告诉贝西小朋友其实皇帝也不会拉丁文和希腊文。

贝特朗：有一说一，在这方面上你们俩还挺配。

首相亚瑟韦尔斯利的一天

起床

洗漱

吃早饭

去十号办公

和阿诺德打招呼

告诉阿诺德自己昨天晚上清完了红盒子

阿诺德点头，然后拿出了更多红盒子

烦，打开了红盒子

看到了里面一大摞文件，喝了杯红茶压惊

处理公务

打开手机，给苏尔特发信息

被苏尔特拉黑

耸肩，继续办公

蹭了顿公务员午餐，好吃

吃完饭拿手机摸鱼，翻了翻波拿巴的主页，转发评论。

正准备和波拿巴开撕，阿诺德过来说下午要内阁开会，要提前准备

会议刚开始发言就被怼，怎么一个两个都不听我的

无聊，讨厌改革派

盯着做会议记录的阿诺德

被阿诺德瞪了一眼

用眼神道歉

喝了口咖啡，苦，不知道为什么波拿巴喜欢喝

继续放空ing

散会

邀请阿诺德吃晚餐

阿诺德说和某位姓Attwell议员有约了

迷惑，阿诺德什么时候和议员关系这么好了？

回家吃饭

看书

和波拿巴互怼

告诉波拿巴要看红盒子，不和他聊了

看红盒子

还被在苏尔特拉黑，明天得想个办法

睡觉

苏尔特为什么要拉黑威灵顿呢？

苏尔特今天一打开手机，就看见威灵顿给他发的信息。

在吗在吗，尼古拉？

你什么时候再来英国？

我和阿诺德都期待和你再次见面。

和你一起度过的时光真的非常愉快。

被勾起恐怖回忆的苏尔特回复道：

“亚瑟韦斯利，你还想把我骗去英国？我真的受够了你们英国人尤其是那群文官！”

“还有别叫我尼古拉！”

然后拉黑了威灵顿。

几天后，苏尔特发现只拉黑威灵顿的手机和邮箱完全没用，那个家伙会通过各种社交平台来call他。

于是苏尔特在所以社交平台上都拉黑了威灵顿。

第二天，苏尔特就发现自己上了热搜榜第一

#威灵顿公爵@苏尔特元帅 ，问他为什么拉黑了自己所有的社交帐号


End file.
